Class Project
by midnight320cinderella
Summary: Edward and Bella become parents for a biology project. what is Bellas reaction? Alice Plays a trick on Edward and Bella. Read and Review


This takes place during the beginning of eclipse before the graduation

**This takes place during the beginning of eclipse before the graduation.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the twilight series. I only wish. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Class Project

APOV

It was about 7 o'clock Sunday afternoon when I was at the mall with Jasper. I was sitting down trying on shoes when I had a vision. It was Bella and Edward sitting on the living room couch. Edward was holding something….a baby! That couldn't be right. Edward cant have a child. That's when I noticed the red folder on the table that said biology on the cover. Suddenly it all clicked together. Hmm…shame the two of them would have had a cute kid. I "returned" back to the shoe store and dropped everything at once dragging a confused Jasper with me out the door into the nearest Baby Gap.

"I've got a few things to pick up here before we go" I said to him. I quickly explained my vision to him and we headed home.

BPOV

It was Monday morning and Edward had picked me up for school that morning with a frustrated look on his face.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of preoccupied." I asked him.

"Alice has been running around all morning laughing and telling me about how great the day is going to be but she's blocking her thoughts to me. Even worse is that she has that little sparkle in her eye which means that she is definitely up to no good."

This had me worried. There was no end to the possibilities that could have Alice so excited. "Oh she also wanted me to give you this!" he handed me a small box wrapped in paper that said congratulations all over it in pink and blue print. I opened the box carefully, not knowing what Alice might have put in there. I looked in and froze. Inside the box was a small baby bottleand blanket. On top of it was a small note that said. "congratulations! Your pregnant!" my eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Um….Edward I think you should see this" I handed him the note and immediately flew forward as the car jerked to a stop on the side of the road. five minutes away from school.

Edward looked mad. Very mad. "Bella….tell me who the father is!"

What? Is he serious? I havnt had sex. Let alone with someone other than Edward. How could he think that. "Edward are you joking I havnt had sex with anyone. Im not pregnant!"

"Bella don't lie to me!" he was calm now. But not really. He was scary calm you know you only get that quiet when your so angry that all you can do is think. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said "I need to talk to Alice". The car was moving again now and we didn't say anything to one another the whole time there. When we got there he stormed off without a second glance at me.

After my classes he was there waiting for me but he never made eye contact and was still silentup until lunch. This was killing me. I hated seeing him mad at me especially for no reason. I saw Alice but she danced away laughing before I could get to her. I had to talk to him at the end of the day. I couldn't say anything to him now. That's how the rumors start. When people like Jessica and Lauren walk by and hear something about pregnant the whole school will have a different story by lunch. It was just one of those things.

During lunch there was much of the same. Alice, chatting and laughing nonstop and Edward shooting her death glares that were scary even for a vampire. After lunch she just walked off laughing. She obviously wouldn't tell him anything.

We walked into biology and Edward was still not talking to me. This silence thing was killing me. I turned to talk to him. I just wanted to hear him say something to me.

"Edward, Please talk to me"

He looked at me slightly and turned forward again. "What do you want me to say?"

That's when Mr. Banner walked into the room and called for everybody's attention.

"Ok class I want you all to pair of into partners of opposite gender. Quickly now"

That's when Mike walked up to me and asked "Hey Bella do you want to-" but he was cut off by Edward when he grabbed my hand. "shes taken Newton." He seemed noticeably calmer and gave me a smile. Mike nodded and walked away. Well this was different. He turned toward the front and chuckled as Mr. Banner passed out folders and a basket to each table. I gave Edward a confused look and he just rubbed soothing cirlcles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I was so confused. He went from frustrated this morning to fuming all day and now he was seemingly calm and not scary calm either. This day was very confusing.

Mr. Banner started speaking again. "OK class. This is the start of a new project that were doing this week. You will be working with your partner for this whole week, in class and out of it. The project ends on Friday, but right now….consider yourselves parents and look in the basket. Red folders for girls and blue for boys"

Parents? I looked in the box and saw a baby doll wrapped in a blanket. Then it all clicked. The note from Alice. the change in Edwards attitude once the teacher got in the room. That's when I realized, the gift from Alice was no more than a joke. I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding and started to laugh. I pulled the baby out of the box and cradled it in my arms. Edward held the red folder so we both could read the instructions and rules of the project.

First choose a name.

The baby must be with one parent at all times unless there is a note filled out signaling a babysitter is with the baby. All babysitter must be in your grade at this school.

During the day the child will cry and must be taken care of. All actions must be recorded.

Edward took the baby while I had gym and after school I went back to his house and we started working on the baby project. We looked at the rest of the sheets and saw that we had to fill out a birth certificate. We got to work on that first.

"First name….How about Isabelle, named after her mom but slightly different so its not exactly the same name. " He said. I blushed and wrote that down "Middle name next…how about Mason so its part of her fathers middle name." I said. he smiled that breathtaking smile of his and wrote that down. "Last name?" he asked me

"Cullen!" I said "Isabelle Mason Cullen" I looked at him and smiled, still holding the doll closely. He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. "You would make a great mother" he whispered in my ear. I looked down at the doll and my eyes started to water.

"Whats wrong long, love?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Nothing" I said. I couldn't tell him the truth. He was already unhappy about changing me and this would only complicate things. "You're upset about the change arn't you?" he asked I swear sometimes I really thought he could read my mind. I decided to tell him the truth. He could already figure it out and it was good to talk about these things.

"I'm not upset about the change. I'm upset that this doll is the closest thing I'm ever going to get to having children with you." I put my head on his chest and we just sat there for a while. I was starting to get why he didn't want to change me. And why Rosalie was mad that I was choosing it myself.

"You can still back out you know. It's not set in stone yet" he said

"Edward, I made up my mind a long time ago and I'm not backing out now"

Just then the baby started crying. Edward kissed my head and took the baby from me, rocking it in his arms until it got quiet again. Alice walked into the room a few minutes later with about 4 bags from baby gap. "Auntie Alice is back" she sang as she danced into the room. We both chuckled as Alice dumped all the baby clothes out on the table.

"Please guys?" she asked giving us the saddest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen

"Fine Alice" I said and Edward handed her the baby. As soon as Alice had the new outfit on…it started crying again.

"Jeez" she said "I guess she takes after Bella."

We all laughed as Alice tried to comfort the doll.

**Please tell me what you think. It only takes a few seconds to review. Imagine me giving you the Alice Puppy dog eyes. ******


End file.
